Shhhhhhhhh
by Palak96
Summary: Pure Duo Os specially for my sheesha di. Happy Birthday Di.. others are also requested to read it :)


A/n: hi happy birthday my sheesha di.. (shzk) hehe.. yaha toh Monday ho gaya hai par abhie aapke yaha 12 nahi baje hai.. sorry di.. par bahut busy thi aaj.. isliye late ho gaya.. hope aapko pasnad aayega

It was Sunday.. perfect day for celebration of any occasion.. as there is no work load, no waking up in the early morning and going to office.. Sunday is the day most of us wait to come.. anytime we can do what work we want.. same was with our duo.. it was 8 am duo were sleeping at the home..

Daya was lying down and sleeping.. while abhijeet who has habbit of waking up early as usual woke up on Sunday… he saw his buddy sleeping and lost in his deam land.. he decides not to disturb his sleep.. he moves out of the prepares the breakfast.. and waits till his buddy wakes up…

He lost in his thoughts "aaj ke din toh shaab jaydey uth jaaye par nahi.. kuch yaad toh rehta hai nahi huh"

At 11 am daya wakes.. stretching his arms.. "Sunday.. hai aaj toh.. koi kaam nahi.. na sir ki dhaant.. na wo freddy ki bhooton wali baatein.. aur boss.." he remembered something.. "arey haan aaj toh boss ka janamdin hai.. chalo aacha Sunday ko padh raha hai.. aaj toh maja hi aa jayega.."

He gets up and goes to freshen up.. then he gets down.. he finds watching tv..

"good morning boss"

Abhijeet irritatly "good morning"

"arey tumhara mood kyu off hai itna.. subah subah gussa" daya asked.. innocently..

Abhijeet: kuch nahi.. breakfast karna hai table pe rakha hai kar lena..

Daya: tumhe nahi karna..

Abhijeet: mera maan nahi hai.. karne ka..

Daya: aise kaise nahi chalo khate hai aaj waise bhi Sunday hai..

Daya pulls abhijeet to dining table.. and they have their breakfast…

"waise boss.. Happy Birthday"

Abhijeet: haan.. haan tek hai.. he was reading newspaper.. not paid attention to what daya spoke.. then he realized.. and looked up at him.. "kya?"

Daya: main ek baar dubara repeat nahi karta..

Abhijeet: daya.. (anger look)

Daya: kya boss.. aajke din bhi tum aapna yeh serious look dikha rahe ho.. kam se kam aajke din toh pura din cehre pe muskurat laao.. Happy birthday

Abhijeet smiled.. "thank you"

Daya: so boss.. aaj na tum kahi nahi jaane wale ho.. samjhe.. hum.. saath manyengey tumhara birthday..

Then abhijeet's phone rings..

Daya immediately "nahi.. iss panoti ko maat uthana.."

Abhijeet: daya acp sir ka hai.. please.. ruko do minute..

He picks and speaks with him..

"yes sir.. I will be there"

And cuts the call.. looks at daya "daya wo"

But daya completes his sentence "emergency hai.. acp sir ne urgent bulaya hai jana padega mana nahi kar sakta tha" speaks in his style..

Abhijeet smiles.. "kitna hosiyar hai mera bhai.. sorry daya mai jaldi aa jaunga.."

Daya: tek hai boss.. jaao.. jaldi aana samjhe.. mai wait kar raha hun..

Abhijeet nodes.. and goes up to get ready.. he gets ready and comes down.. picks up his stuff and leaves.. it had been night 8 o'clock.. abhijeet had not returned.. daya was waiting for him.. so he could spend his special day.. but.. as usual.. work came in between.. doorbell rings.. but the vell was not working.. abhijeet doubted.. he knocked the door.. daya who slept on sofa.. waiting for his buddy.. wakes up.. and opens the door..

"abhi.. itni late.." he questioned him..

Abhijeet: sorry daya.. wo kaam tha.. nikal hi nahi paaya mai..

Daya: hmm..

Abhijeet: aur gher mei itna andhera kyu hai.. doorbell bhi kharab hai.. abhijeet asked..

Daya: wo kya hai na.. iss mahine ka bill pay nahi kiya.. isliye light cut gayi gher ki..

Abhijeet: oh no.. mai bhul gaya.. kaam ke chakar mei.. aab kya karengey.. socha tha 4 gante bache hai tumhare saath.. par..

Then something strikes daya's mind..

"boss.. have no fear.. when daya is here.." daya said..

Abhijeet smiled.. "iss andhere mei kya karengey hum"

Daya: tum ek kaam karo.. tum sofa pe jaake baitho..

Abhijeet: kyu?

Daya: boss.. sawal maat karo.. jaao

Abhijeet goes and sits.. with help of his phone light.. daya goes to kitchen.. soon he returns with an innovative cake.. which is made with some slices of bread coated with jam and liquid chocolate.. and on top a candle..

"abhijeet.."

Abhijeet sees.. daya and looks at the innovative cake daya holding.. abhijeet was totally surprised.. his buddy has always a solution..

Daya keeps it on table..

"lo cato.. tumhara birthday cake.."

And both celebrate abhijeet birthday.. a candle light up by abhijeet.. to have some brightness in the hall.. after the cake cutting both.. staring at each other face.. with the candle light falling on their face… and soon abhijeet gave very tight hug to daya… and when daya try to say some.. thing..

Abhijeet says..

"shhhhhhh"

A/n: di sach kahu.. mujhe kuch nahi samaj aa raha tha.. toh yeh likh diya.. jaise hi koi aacha os aata hai wo mai aapko dungi.. sorry di.. but hope ki aapko yeh pasand aaya ho.. others to please do review.. :) thank you! Will be back soon with another duo OS.. may be on Tuesday! :)


End file.
